


Sunrise

by JaySkAdf1



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkAdf1/pseuds/JaySkAdf1
Summary: Carlos teaches Seb some Spanish, and Seb worries how he might be percieved by Carlos's family.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song [Sunrise from In the Heights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ieNK8PYoS4A)

It had been a wonderful night. Carlos had managed to convince his parents to let Seb sleepover, and Carlos had been able to show Seb his favorite place to be at home: on the roof of his house. It was a special place for him, and he did not hesitate to inform Seb as such. Seb, for his part, expressed that he was honored his boyfriend would show him such a special place. 

The two had been up there since. They had been talking about everything and nothing for a few hours before Carlos’s grandmother called. Confirming plans, asking him about how he was doing, how school was going, the usual things. Carlos was always happy to talk to his grandmother, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. Perhaps that meant he rushed through the conversation a bit more than he wanted to, but after a few minutes, he was telling her he loved her and wishing her goodnight. 

Carlos shook his head after hanging up. "I love my grandmother, but I wish she'd give me a heads up before calling..." Only then did Carlos notice that Seb had been looking at him curiously. “What?”

Seb smiled mischievously. “I” He blew a raspberry between each word, “Don’t. Understand. Your accent,” He teased, blowing two raspberries at the end. 

Carlos rolled his eyes at the reference, but couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t even have an accent.” 

Seb smiled. “I took a little Spanish in middle school, but I never kept up with it.” He looked at Carlos. “Would you be able to teach me some?”

“Sure, what do you know?” 

The next few minutes were spent quizzing Seb on what he remembered, with some teaching from Carlos. Afterward, Carlos asked, “Are you ready to try again?”

Seb nodded. “I think so.”

“Okay, Esquína?”

“Corner.”

“Tienda?”

“Store.”

“Bombilla?”

Seb brightened. “Lightbulb!”

Carlos raised an eyebrow, amused. “You sure?” He teased. Seb’s face fell slightly before he nodded. “Three out of three!” Seb brightened again, more so than before, and Carlos couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his partner was. 

“Can we learn some more?” Seb asked excitedly before seeming to catch himself. “I mean if you want?” 

Carlos didn’t mind Seb’s excitement. On the contrary, he really liked how interested he was in learning words in another language. “Sure.” Carlos thought for a moment about what to teach next. He pointed at the rooftop. “La Terraza.”

Seb followed his line of sight. “Rooftop?”

Carlos nodded. He pointed at the sky. “La Noche.”

Seb took a bit longer on this one. “Night?”

Carlos nodded again, then pointed to himself. “El Novio.”

“Super stinking cute boy?” Carlos gave Seb a look, and Seb laughed. “Boyfriend?”

“That’s it.” Carlos paused for a moment before hesitantly saying. “Llámame,” and raising his hand to mimic talking on the phone. 

“Call...Call me?”

Carlos nodded before pointing to Seb’s shirt “Azul.”

“Blue.”

Carlos drew a heart with his hands. “Ámame.”

"...Love me?”

Before Carlos fully knew it, he was saying. "I think I do." It wasn't the first time they had said I love you to each other, but Seb still blushed anyway. 

Seb thought for a minute, before turning back to Carlos. “What’s ‘kiss me’ in Spanish?”

“Bésame.”

“And what’s ‘hold me’?”.

“Abrázame.”

Seb smiled before starting slowly, “Well, bay-sah-may and ah-brra-sah-may.”

Carlos smiled also. His partner was no master of the language, but he could certainly oblige. The two shared a sweet if short kiss before Carlos pulled Seb into his arms. 

“I’m really nervous about tomorrow night,” Seb said. The next night Seb was accompanying Carlos to a family dinner. Carlos and his parents had been nothing but accepting of Seb coming out as genderfluid, but Seb was worried about how Carlos’s extended family would react to him. 

“I think it will be alright. My parents were fine with it.”

“But what about the rest of your family? What are they going to say when they see that you’re dating...someone like me?”

Carlos had to admit that he didn’t know. He had to hope that it would be okay, but he didn’t know how much his family knew about transgender people. He didn’t want to scare Seb but also didn’t want to implant false hope. “I feel like...” He didn’t know how to finish the sentence. 

Seb sighed before pulling away. “Can you teach me some more Spanish?”

Carlos made a mental note to come back to Seb’s worries, recognizing that his partner didn’t necessarily want to talk about it right now. “What do you want to know?”

Seb looked out onto the streets. “How do you say ‘help me’?”

“Ayúdame.” 

Seb shut his eyes tight. “And how do you say ‘promise me’?”

“Promise you what?”

“Promise you’ll stay? No matter what happens?”

The two had been vulnerable around each other in the past and had even been vulnerable about Seb coming out, but Carlos didn’t necessarily realize how worried Seb was that Carlos would leave him because of his gender identity.

“Prométeme. Promise me. Para Siempre…” Carlos took Seb’s hand. “Always.” 

Seb opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. “Para See-em-pray?” Carlos nodded. 

Seb smiled and reached for a hug. Carlos held Seb tightly, and Seb stayed in his arms even after they pulled away from their hug. Carlos didn’t know what would happen tomorrow night, but when Seb was in his arms, everything felt like it would be alright. 


End file.
